The Blind Dobe
by Wishful Daydreamer
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find out he's blind. All he wants is his girlfriend Hinata next to him but she never shows up. When she finally does he blows up and ruins everything. Naruto must beg for forgiveness but Hinata keeps running away, ignoring him. Naruto will never give up. Believe it!
1. Chapter 1

_Set a year or two after the war that's is happening in the manga. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a while, they are serious and in love. Sasuke is back also. Hinata is a little more confident and strong. Just a little. Due to war and almost becoming Hokage Naruto has changed a little. Just a little._

**Narutos POV**

"Naruto wake up."

I groaned at the disturbance. My body too sore to move. I try to ignore the voice but it won't stop talking to me.

"Tsunade?" I ask.

"Hai."

I open my eyes and only see darkness. Why can't I see anything! I blink furiously and I hear all a lot of commotion.

"Calm down Naruto." Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Sakura.

"Troublesome" Definitely Shikamaru.

I feel a hand on me, a reassuring touch but I only want one person.

"Where's Hinata?"

"She is still on the mission with Sasuke." Sakura says.

Oh right. Sasuke and Hinata had gone on a mission to retrieve important information from deadly ninjas. I know the elders just wanted to see how well the byakugan and Sharingan worked together. Of course I wasn't happy. Sending my girlfriend on such a deadly mission. It didn't matter if she was under the protection of my strong best friend. I just haven't felt right without her by my side. I did make an uproar, Tsunade had told me what the elders wanted and since Neji died in the war the only one to do the mission was Hinata. Who was proud to be chosen for such a task.

About a week after they had left I was sent on a mission. I wasn't due to be back until they got home but it seems like that didn't happen.

"What's wrong with my eyes." I take in a deep breath, trying to imagine what the scenery looks like.

"The enemy let out a special chakra gas into your systems. When you passed out your teammates brought you back to the village," Tsunade says, "The gas has taken away your eyesight."

"Granny! You have to help me!" The thought of never seeing anyone, especially Hinata tore at me.

"I'm doing everything I can Naruto. I just have to take more tests."

I lay there and not say another word again, eventually everyone in the room decided to go home for the day with Tsunade telling me she'll be back first thing in the morning.

**_3 Weeks Later_**

I hear Tsunade walk in. Yes I can actually tell who it is by the footsteps. I was stuck her in the hospital until they could find a cure. Resting doesn't help so now under guidance I am allowed out to walk around the town.

"Is Hinata back?" Is the first thing I ask every day.

"No Naruto. I sent her and Sasuke a message about what happened to you but I haven't heard back. They should be here already."

I can hear the worry in her voice so I talk randomly about the crazy stories I've heard lately happing around. She seemed to enjoy the distraction.

And Shikamaru is actually getting married. Who knew the lazy boy can actually commit." I chuckle because people were surprised at first about me actually dating a beautiful special girl. I wish she was here, holding my hand, being my eyes, cuddling up with me while stroking her hands through my hair.

Tsunade coughs to get my attention. "I need to tell you something."

I turn my ear in her general direction.

"Your situation has never been heard of before, so no one knows of a cure and not even our best scientist and doctors have anything."

I let it sink in.

"So what does that mean?" I ask, fearful of her response.

"You are blind Naruto."

**_A Month Later._**

Darkness. I'm used to it. It's all I see. Every single second of my life is black. I try not to let it get me down since I have a lot of people who care about me. Being my normal self and acting the same. I know the others can tell that I'm different but no one says anything to me.

The only time I let myself get sad is when I think of **_her_**. The one who I thought would surely be by my side through all of this. Having to learn braille and walking with a cane. The one who would still love me no matter what. The one who was supposed to be back about a month and half ago.

A few weeks ago Tsunade finally got a message from Hinata saying that her Sasuke took on a side mission and that it was lasting longer than they thought.

She couldn't stand to be with me. A blind man. She would rather spend her time on missions so she would never have to see me again. And to think I loved her.

My heart squeezed in pain. I was lying to myself, I could never stop loving her.

I went to the hospital where Tsunade and Sakura did a daily checkup. Today though all ny friends wanted to join and hang out as a big group after my appointment so everyone was in the room chatting it up.

"Well guys, Naruto has been looked at. You all can go have fun." Tsunade said.

"Was there anything different today?" I asked.

I could practically feel how sad Tsunade suddenly got and I sighed and started sitting up.

"Alright guys let's go!"

The whole crowd goes crazy and then in a split second all the noise stops.

Because of all the knows I didn't hear the two people walk in. Tension fills the room as no one says anything.

"Naruto." Hinata gasps out while rushing to me.

I stop her halfway, "Don't!"

I hear the her footsteps stop fast.

"I want you to stay away from me." I tell her.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"Stay away from me like you have the past month." I feel my heart breaking. _Don't do this!_ My conscious is screaming but I was so angry to think straight.

"Naruto." Hinata whimpers out and I can hear her voice breaking the way my heart is.

"We are over. I never want you near me again. Stay away." I say in a harsh tone. Only silence and I can't take it anymore.

"Get out." I command.

"Naruto man don't do this." Kiba starts but I cut him off with a hand.

I don't hear Hinata leave. I just wish I could see her one more time.

"Get out!" I yell.

There is only silence and finally she responds in a strong voice.

"Tsunade I need to speak with you in private."

Tsunade and Hinata leave the room and Sasuke follows but not before stopping at the doorway.

"Dobe." He says and then shuts the door behind him.

No one speaks and I control the tears from falling. I stop the hundred memories I have of her, just trying to block everything about her out.

Tsunade comes backs in and I know that the other two are gone.

She takes a deep breath in.

"It seems that Hinata and Sasuke heard of a myth that is similar to your case. A cure for your eyes."

I freeze.

"That was the side mission they took." She says.

"Did they find one?" Sakura asks and I thank her silently in my head for asking what I couldn't say.

"Hinata found you a cure Naruto." Tsunade tells me gently.

My control breaks and I let every last tear I have fall.

I struggle to get up.

"I have to go after her!" I just have to.

Tsunade pushes me down, "Let's perform the operation and then you can go and _see _her."

**_A Few Days Later._**

"Give up. You were the one who broke up her." Kiba says while munching on his lunch.

I was currently standing over Hinatas two teammates who were sitting on the grass eating, they looked too happy about the situation I was in.

I had been searching ever since I got my eyesight back from Hinata but she was avoiding me.

"You told her to stay away." Shino says.

"Yeah she's doing what you told her to." Kiba says loudly with a grin on his face.

My hands clench in fists, anger boiling inside me at the stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I regret everything I said. It was just blurted out I wasn't thinking."

"No surprise there." Kiba said laughing.

I take in a deep breath before I beat Kiba. "Please just tell me where she is." I say more calmly.

The both look at each other and then they look at me and say the exact same thing.

"I don't know."

Don't attack them Naruto. Don't attack. I take in another deep breath. They both looked surprised that I didn't explode on them but being around Hinata made me more patient in situations.

I looked at them and actually paid attention to the small details. Like the food they were eating. It looked too neatly done for two boys to have made. And the picnic basket right next to them. They definitely wouldn't have gone through all this for just food.

Finally my patience ran out and I lunged at Kiba grabbing him by the shirt.

"Where is she?" I snarl at him.

Kiba knew not to laugh, "She wanted to spend lunch with us but when she got here she just dumped everything and left."

"She knew you were coming." Shino said.

I dropped Kiba who started overdramatically coughing. I didn't even choke him.

"Leave her alone man." Kiba coughed out. What a baby.

"I can never do that. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and in a split second there were a million of me surrounding the area.

"Search the whole village for my love Hinata!" I yell at them.

"Hai!" They all say and run off.

"Naruto you do this every day and every day you come out with nothing." Kiba mutters going back to eating his food.

"Today is different Kiba." I tell him running away to help with my search.

Kiba was right. Every day I sent out clones to search the village and every time I came up empty handed.

Today was no different. Not one of my clones had even gotten a glimpse of Hinata. If it wasn't for the fact that she still hung around with everyone else but me I would've thought that she moved to another village.

I missed her like crazy. Every time I go to bed my mind relives what happened, what I said to her. My heart clenches in pain for ruining the greatest thing I had in my life.

I just wanted to be with her. Beg for forgiveness. I didn't even want to think of her not giving me a second chance.

I sighed in defeat and headed home to my lonely apartment. I stepped in and knew something was off. The place was too clean. Hinata would always come over and help me clean but since she wasn't in the picture anymore I just gave up trying. I looked around my apartment and there she was in my living room.

"Hinata." I breathed out.

She looked at me and I could see the tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Hello Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinatas POV**

I was waiting here at Naruto's apartment. I could see clothes, trash, and food so I did what I always did when I came here. I cleaned the place up. Just when I finished cleaning up the living room I heard the door open. I breathed in ready to face the man who broke my heart.

When he saw me he froze, blinking rapidly like he couldn't believe I was standing here

"Hinata." He breathed out quietly. Probably scared I was a dream that would vanish in a second.

"Hello Naruto." I said smiling at him even though my heart was hurting.

Once my words came out he immediately rushed to me, going down on his knees, holding my hands in a tight grasp in between his.

"Listen to me." I smoothly tell him, pulling my hands out of his grasp. Him being him he only let one of my hands out while he grasped my other hand tightly.

He looked up at me and I could see the tears just rushing out and running down the sides of his face.

I stroked his hair, "You need to stop looking for me."

He cried out and it hurt me to see him like this. He's never acted like this.

"Please forgive me! I didn't mean to say those things! I love you!" He starts yelling out at me and I start crying too.

Once he sees my tears he stands up, cradling my face between his hands, and wiping away the tears.

"If you'll give me another chance I swear I won't mess it up!"

"Shh, you don't have to yell I'm right here." I softly say trying to sooth him.

I don't know if it works because he chokes on a sob and grabs me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here, with me." He cries into my shoulder. "Please forgive me."

I keep stroking his hair, my heart breaking at the fact that this could be the last time I would hold him in my arms.

"You need to let me go."

He started saying something but I cut him off.

"I'm staying away from you like you told me to."

Stay strong Hinata. You can't just forgive him so easily.

"You need to stop trying to find me every day."

He starts shaking uncontrollably in my arms.

"I love you so much. Please give me a chance! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He cries out.

I pull out of his arms. Before I can fully get out of his reach he tightly grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Never!" He yells out.

I jerk back startled but he keeps me next to him. I can see the anger in his eyes but that's not all I see. I can see he's desperate and scared of losing me.

"I will never stop trying to get you back! I will always love you! And if you step out of here I want you to know that I will always go after you. And if you think you can move on," His grip gets tighter like he cant stand the thought of me with another, "I can't be held reliable with what I will do because no matter what you'll end up with me." His voice dies down and he starts talking more calmly. "We are meant to be together forever. I know deep down in your heart you know that too. I made this stupid mistake of getting mad at you but it was because I was scared and I only wanted you to hold my hand and comfort me. So when you never showed up I got angry and I should've known you were doing something so kind for me or you would've been there right away."

I cry out and lunge at him. Now he jerks back in surprise and I pull his head down and kiss him.

The kiss isn't soft and gentle. It had been way too long to long since the last time we kissed and add to the fact that we both didn't know if we would ever be together again. So instead of soft kisses Naruto kissed me like a starving man, trying to make his claim on me.

I pull back gasping for air and Naruto starts peppering kisses down my neck.

"I love you Naruto. I'm sorry for running away from you instead of talking about it."

"It's alright." He sighs out and continues to kiss me.

I pull back again.

"I want to be with you forever."

"Me too." He whispers in my ear and pulls me back in for more kisses.

For the third time I pull back, this time earning me an angry growl.

"I promised Kiba and Shino I was going to eat lunch with them! I must make up for it and go out to dinner with them!" I gasp out trying to get out of my boyfriend's arms.

Naruto growls at the thought of me leaving him or maybe he didn't want me around other boys just yet.

"Hinata," He whines out. "We just got back together! I want to spend time with you."

He tries to pull me in for more kisses and I push against him knowing that if he succeeded I would forget about my teammates. Eventually he stops trying to kiss me but yet he doesn't let me go.

"I will let you go on one condition." He says.

"And what is that?" I ask, a little weary.

"Marry me."

I look at him in shock. Sure we had been dating for a while but we just had a little break up. I wasn't too sure of this but I knew that I never wanted to go through anything like this again.

"Yes!"

This time I do let him kiss me and he finally lets me go. I barely pull back before he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"I'll join you and they can be the first to know that we are engaged." He says smiling at me.

"I would love that."

We start walking out the door.

"Oh Kiba choked me earlier for no reason."

I look at him in surprise, "Kiba must have had a reason Naruto."

He shook his head, "I went to see them and asked nicely if they knew were you were and he went ballistic."

"That does sound like him. He's so overprotective. I'll talk to him and make sure he never does it again."

I'm not too sure because I didn't get a good enough look but I'm pretty sure Naruto grinned evilly before he looked away hiding his expression.

"You're going to get it now Kiba." Naruto muttered out.

I looked at my now fiancé. Did he just say what I thought he said. No it couldn't be he's too nice for that.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"We're going to be happy from now on." He says, leaning in to give me a small peck on the lips.

I grin back at him.

"We sure are." I say.

* * *

**I know that it's complete but please tell me what you thought about this story! I wrote it in a rush so sorry if it wasn't detailed enough.**


End file.
